


Solamente (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Fingering, M/M, sex with a bot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Cassian pense qu’il pourrait jouir juste comme ça.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/K-2SO
Kudos: 4





	Solamente (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). Log in to view. 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

Cassian pense qu’il pourrait jouir juste comme ça : avec ses jambes écartées, ses pieds pressés contre le toit de leur nacelle de couchage, les doigts de Kay frottant contre ce paquet de nerfs caché en lui qui met le feu à chacune de ses synapses.

"Ici ?" demande Kay. Le bâtard.

"Bien sûr," siffla-t-il en retour, s’arquant contre la forme solide entre ses cuisses. "Allez, bouge déjà !"

"Tyran."

Cassian sent une bulle de rire mourir dans sa gorge et il geint doucement quand Kay presse plus fortement en lui. Sa verge est lourde, négligée. En train de faire un bordel sur le bas de son abdomen. L’air frais régulé dans la pièce pèse lourd sur sa peau. Les orbes de vision de Kay cliquent de la même façon que lorsqu’il calculait les probabilités de quelque chose.

"Cassian," dit-il, "Cassian, dit moi ce que tu ressens."

Cassian ferme les yeux. "Comme beaucoup trop mais pas assez. Je veux. Kay, je peux pas penser…" bégaye-t-il, "C’est si bon. T'es si bon en moi. Tu me fais me sentir si bien. Oh, le meilleur..."

Il se crispe quand Kay tourne ses doigts, ses lèvres s’ouvrant en une respiration avortée. Du tendre métal vient se poser juste en dessous de ses côtes. "Laisse-toi aller."

Cassian sanglote le temps de son orgasme, pleurant, babillant des paroles affectueuses et des cochonneries tour à tour. Quand le cohérence lui revient, il tire Kay proche, pressant ses lèvres contre sa peau de métal. "Cassian, je dois vraiment insister pour que l’on se lave."

"Dans une minute," murmure-t-il, déjà à moitié endormi et relaxé. Kay ne le contredit pas et pour cela, il sent l’espace dans sa poitrine briller impossiblement fort et clair.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> j_gabrielle tumblr : [randomingoftherandomness](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
